


My Tights

by Lady_Red



Series: Absolute Girlfriend [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Absolute Boyfriend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Raditz has ordered his own special Girlfriend Companion Robot, programmed with all his desires, but when she awakens, not is all as it seems.Inspired by Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Absolute Girlfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	My Tights

Raditz rubbed his hands together in excitement, grinning from ear-to-ear when he went to open the large red case and lifted the lid up. 

“Whoa.” Raditz’s eyes went large at the sight of the woman in front of him. He saw that she was petite with small breasts and wide hips under a pink nurse dress that was short, just touching the top of her thighs. His eyes slowly raised his gaze to her round face with big eyes and full lips, framed with pale blonde hair with a nurse's cap perched on top.

He chuckled at the uniform, it certainly played to one of his fantasies and he was curious what she was wearing underneath as she wore red garters and stockings. He grabbed ahold of the hem of her dress and pulled it up. “Damn,” Raditz said appreciatively when he saw the red lace panties that slightly covered her mound with blonde down. His fingers brushed over the lace, tracing over to her hip bone and down her thigh. She was so soft, and he was excited to feel her skin against his own. He quickly took his hand away to grab the card in her hands that were placed together on her belly, painting a demure picture. Raditz read the card:

_Greetings. Please call me Nurse Tights. I am your new companion, made especially to accomodate your needs. You will need to place your lips on mine to start my programming. It’s a pleasure meeting you._

“Hm,” Raditz grunted in interest. Her card seemed very… formal, but of course it could be how he customized her. When he went to create her, he had wanted her to be wild and feisty in bed, but outside of the bedroom, he wanted someone a little more… gentle and innocent. He also requested that she’d be blonde and cute, and she certainly hit the mark on that, and he especially liked those hips. He could definitely imagine himself gripping them as he took her from behind. He tossed the card aside, “Well, let’s do this.”

Raditz smirked as he studied her pretty face and moved down to kiss her lips, surprised to find them pillow soft. He pulled back and waited a few moments before she stirred. He saw her chest slowly rise and fall as though she could really breath and then she blinked a few times. Her honey brown eyes locked on him, “Hello, I’m Nurse Tights. May I have the name of my patient?”

Raditz chuckled. Now that was some good roleplay. “Hey Tights, I’m Raditz.”

“Mr. Raditz, please refer to me as Nurse Tights,” she sternly, and he thought he could hear a hint of annoyance.

“Isn’t that a little too formal? Just call me Raditz, Tights,” he said each syllable in her name deliberately slow.

“Is this an order?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

Raditz blinked at her words and frowned slightly, “No sweetheart. It’s not an order, it’s a request.” She looked at him with her own confused frown and he decided to change the subject, “Why don’t we get you out of there?”

She made a move to stand but he took charge and swept her up in his arms, forcing her to put her arms around his neck. She gave him an annoyed look, “Was that really necessary?”

Raditz chuckled at her expression, she was cute when she was vexed, “No, but I wanted to do it.”

He gently put her on her feet and when she stood, she barely even reached his shoulders. He liked how small she was compared to him. “Raditz, what are your health issues?”

Raditz blinked at her, “Health issues?”

She nodded with a determined look, “I would like to be prepared to help with your needs.”

Oh, so this was a game. Raditz clutched his chest, “Well sweetheart, I have a pain in my chest.”

“How often do you get these pains?” She asked seriously.

“Whenever I look at you,” he grinned roguishly.

Tights blinked at him, “Am I the cause for your heart condition?”

Raditz looked at her for a second, “Yes…”

“I see. Then I will have to be replaced with a different model. Allow me to call Capsule Corp. to rectify the situation,” she said seriously. “May I borrow your phone?”

“Wait…you’re serious?” He asked in disbelief.

She nodded, looking at him as if he were strange, “Of course.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart, I was just joking,” Raditz said, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from leaving the room.

She glanced at him curiously, “You were making a joke with me?”

He chuckled, “Yes, sweetie. Man, you really take this nurse stuff seriously.”

“What did you mean by your joke?” She asked, curiosity written on her pretty face.

He laughed, “What I meant, Tights, is that when I look at you my heart hurts because you’re so beautiful. It’s a good thing.”

“You think I am beautiful?” She seemed surprised at his words.

“Yeah sweetheart, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She blinked at him, “You wish to engage in sexual intercourse with me?” 

Raditz snorted at her choice of words, but he grinned, “Oh yeah, no question about that.”

“I have questions before we engage in sexual intercourse,” she looked at him with large eyes.

Raditz bit his lip to keep from laughing, “And what would be that, sweetheart?”

“How do you prefer your sexual partner?” She looked interested in his response.

“That’s a loaded question. I don’t have a preference sweetheart, just be yourself,” he said and reached out to grab her wide hips.

“Do you prefer your partners to enjoy sexual intercourse with you?”

Raditz whipped his head up at that and frowned, “Of course! What kind of question is that?” He was confused, he thought he had programmed her to be… wild when she had sex with him. He wanted her to cry out and make noise when he fucked her, which was why he had bought this new model. They were programmed to be realistic to the point that they even could orgasm, well at least mimic it. “I want you to enjoy sexual intercourse with me.”

She nodded with a small smile in response, “Thank you for being direct with me, Raditz. Do you have preference when you engage in sex?”

“A preference?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, a preference? Do you enjoy such things like bondage or spanking for instance?” If he didn’t know any better, he thought that he saw a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

He laughed, “Only if my nurse is naughty.”

“Have I been naughty, Raditz?”

Fuck. His cock twitched at her innocent words. He cleared his throat, “No, you’ve been really good.” She was about to speak again and he put a finger to her lips, “Why don’t we save the questions for later? I really want to see you with your clothes off.”

She nodded with what seemed like a small pout, reaching up for her nurse cap, “Please do not hesitate to vocalize your wants while we have sexual intercourse.”

Raditz chuckled, “Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Tights moved to neatly put her cap on the bedside table, and reached for her buttons with her back turned to him. “Wait. I want you to undress in front of me.”

She looked back at him, and she seemed almost shy before walking over to him and slowly undoing the buttons of her dress. She carefully peeled back her dress and let it slide to the ground. Raditz groaned when he saw her creamy pale skin, and her small pert breasts with light brown nipples encased in red lace that matched her panties. She was perfect.

Raditz quickly whipped off his black t-shirt and nearly tore off his jeans. His heavy cock sprung forth and he saw that her gaze narrow in on his girth. “You are much larger than the average male,” she seemed very interested in his cock and he grinned.

“I hope that’s not a problem?” He asked as he stepped closer and took hold of her hips once more.

“No, my body can accommodate you,” she nodded seriously.

“Oh, I sure hope so, sweetheart,” he said as his fingers trailed up and around her back, unhooking her bra and taking it off her. His hands found her breasts and she gasped softly at his touch, “Do you like that, Tights?”

She nodded, “It feels nice.”

“Just nice? I’m sure I can do better than that,” he said huskily and kneaded her breasts a little harder, using his thumbs to rub circles around her erect nipples. 

“That feels good,” she moaned slightly.

Raditz smiled and bent his head down to take one of her globes into his mouth, using his tongue to play with her nipple as he suckled her with hard tugs. She tasted like honey and he liked the breathy moans she made when he played with her breasts. His free hand slipped down her toned belly and slipped into her panties, finding her slit and he used his thick finger to slide between her puffy folds to find her hardened clit. She suddenly cried out and her hips moved against his hand. Raditz could feel her lubrication on his hand, a new trait that was added to these special Girlfriend models, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He popped off her breast and he nearly ripped off her panties, garters and stockings to get to her. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and Raditz felt his heart beat hard in his chest, “Turn around.”

Tights complied and he gripped those hips that were driving him crazy, “Put your hands on the bed.” Tights bent over and placed her small hands on the mattress. Raditz groaned when he saw her ass presented to him in the air and he moved her feet wider apart with his to get a good look at her sex. It was pretty and pink. Raditz was nearly panting when he took his cock in hand and pressed the blunt tip against her entrance. He pushed into her and he heard her moan as his cock invaded her hot depths. He looked to see his thick girth stretch her wide. “Fuck! You have such a sweet pussy.”

“Raditz, do you like dirty words?” She moaned as she pushed her bottom into him as though she wanted more of his cock.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it, sweetheart,” he grunted when he felt her walls tighten around him. 

“Then I will refrain,” she panted.

“Oh sweetheart, you can do whatever you want,” he moaned when he finally breached her to the hilt. He slowly moved back and thrusted into her sharply, making her cry out, “Fuck! Just like that Tights.”

Raditz gradually picked up the pace of his brutal thrusts, his heavy balls smack against her mound and the sound joined with the wet noises of their sex joining together. “Raditz…” she hummed and he needed to see her face contort with pleasure. 

He reluctantly pulled out of her, and she whimpered in protest, but he quickly flipped her back around and grabbed her small form to him, forcing her to put her legs around his waist. Raditz moved to sit on the bed and he positioned Tights over his cock, he looked with awe at her pleasure filled expression as she pushed herself down on his length. “That’s right sweetheart, ride my cock,” he groaned when she sunk down on him and started to move her hips against his. She looked so uninhibited when she rode him, taking her pleasure from him without shame and he wanted to see her come undone. He reached down to find her clit, stroking it with fast movements, until she mewled and picked up the pace on his cock. “That’s it Tights, cum for me.”

He increased his pace on her little bud and she suddenly threw her head back to cry out, her walls clamping down on him suddenly. Raditz moaned and thrust into her a few more times before he felt his balls unload his semen inside her and coat her sex. He thought he saw stars, and it took him a moment to recover before he opened his eyes to see Tights stare at him with undisguised interest, tracing her finger across his lips. He grabbed her hair at the base of her skull and brought their lips together, hungrily devouring her mouth. He heard her moan as she parted her lips. He slipped his tongue inside to stroke hers, tasting a hint of honey and he moaned, wrapping his other arm around her to hold her close as he continued to assault her mouth. He felt her delicate hands rest on his shoulders and press her body into his, rubbing her small breasts against his chest.

He felt his cock stir again. She was the most perfect woman he ever met and she was made just for him. Raditz heard the doorbell and he ignored it as he curled his tongue around Tights’. He never wanted to stop kissing her. The doorbell rang again, and he growled in frustration before he gently pulled his lips away from Tights. He brushed back her locks to see her face more clearly, “Wait here, I’m going to check that out.”

“Very well,” she replied a little disappointed and he smiled at her response, giving her a heated kiss.

He lifted her off his lap with ease and placed her on the bed, “Relax right there, I’ll be back.”

He swiped his jeans off the floor and quickly slipped them on as he made his way to the door. He tried to keep his cool when he opened the door and saw a Capsule Corp. employee in front of him, the same one that had delivered Tights. He raised a brow, “Something up?”

The employee looked at him embarrassedly, “Hi, there. Uh, Capsule Corp. would like to first apologize for the inconvenience, and would like to make reparation for the mistake that was made.”

Raditz frowned, “What mistake?”

“Well, you see, we accidentally delivered you the wrong… girlfriend,” he said carefully.

“What?” Raditz's voice went low as his irritation grew.

“Um, well Tights is a specialized Girlfriend model with nursing capabilities. She was specifically designed for an older client with health issues that had a particular… kink. Anyways, we apologize for the inconvenience, and we can take her off your hands. We have the model that you ordered ready for you and we can bring her up,” the man explained.

Raditz felt his chest grow cold at the thought of losing Tights. He was about to speak, when he was interrupted. “I will not be able to be delivered to the client in my present condition. Raditz and I have engaged in sexual intercourse,” he heard Tights beside him and he looked down at her small form dressed in her nurse outfit.

He frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

She looked up at him seriously, though he thought he saw a hint of sadness in her features, “A Girlfriend model’s vagina molds to their sexual partner’s sex the first time sexual intercourse is engaged and it is permemant. It is a feature to ensure that the Girlfriend is specifically made for her partner.”

Raditz was sensing he wasn’t going to like the answer to his next question, “And what does that mean for you?”

“I will have to be returned and either taken apart to repair the mistake or I will be terminated,” she explained matter-of-factly.

Raditz heard his heartbeat pound against his ear drums at the news, and he saw her take a step toward the Capsule Corp employee. He saw red. Raditz quickly grabbed Tights and threw her over his shoulder, holding her in place after a resounding slap on her bottom, making her squeak in surprise. He glared at the man, who backed away startled and Raditz took a threatening step toward him, “How’s this for rapartion? I get to keep her and you can take the other model back. Tights is _mine_.”

The man was speechless and nodded his head furiously, “Yes! Of course! I will let Capsule Corp. know. Have a good day, sir!”

Raditz slammed the door while the man ran away, and he stalked toward the bedroom with Tights, fuming with anger. He carefully plopped Tights on the bed and crossed his arms over his massive chest, glaring down at her as she stared at him with confusion. “You’ve been naughty, Tights.”

She blinked at him, “I have?”

“Yes, you have. I told you to wait for me, but you didn’t listen and almost went with that man,” Raditz's voice was deceptively soft as he spoke to her.

“I was helping to rectify the mistake that had been made,” she said innocently.

“Oh, a mistake was made. You tried to leave me,” he growled softly.

She frowned slightly, “But I don’t belong to you.”

Raditz stepped closer to the bed, “Really? Your pussy says otherwise.”

“Raditz, please don’t be crude,” she scolded slightly. “Yes, I have been molded for you now, but I was not created for you.”

“I don’t care. You’re _mine_ now,” Raditz glowered at her. “Spread your legs.”

She tilted her head at him, “Why?”

“I’m going to make sure you understand who you belong to… Spread ‘em,” Raditz said with finality.

Tights slowly spread her legs wide to him, revealing her clothed sex to him and Raditz nodded in approval. He undid the fly of his pants and pulled them off before he moved toward the bed, crawling up on the mattress toward Tights, who slowly laid back as he caged her with his body. He took hold of the edges of her dress and tugged hard, scattering buttons across the room. Raditz reached down and moved her panties aside to touch her sex, and found her wet. He looked up to see lust in her eyes, and he rubbed her clit with a few strokes, watching as she made small noises. He removed his hand and he put his arm around her and took hold of her pale blonde locks, holding her in place as he laid his heavy body against her. “Who do you belong to?”

She gazed up at him and her hands came up to cup his face, “I belong to _you_.”

“Good answer,” Raditz said huskily before he slammed his cock inside of her tight sheath. Tights threw her head back to cry out at his sudden intrusion, but Raditz didn’t stop, thrusting into sex hard and fast without mercy. Her hands found his back and she clawed at his skin, moaning at each deep stab of his cock. “Just like that, take my cock. You’re my Tights!” he growled against her throat.

“Raditz!” She whimpered.

“Raditz…”

“Raditz, you’re smiling in your sleep again.”

Raditz blinked and found himself looking up at his wife’s pretty honey brown eyes. She giggled, “Are you dreaming about me again? You kept calling my name.”

Raditz chuckled and scrubbed his hand down his face, “I had a dream that you were a sex robot.”

She laughed amusedly, “Oh? And how did that go for you?”

Raditz pulled her against his chest, “Oh, you were naughty and I had to teach you a lesson.”

She raised a brow at him, “That sure doesn’t sound like me.”

His hand slid to her rounded bottom and squeezed her flesh, “Now, we both know that’s not true.”

She gave his lips a peck, “And what did you do to me?”

He grinned wolfishly, “Would you like a demonstration?”

“By all means,” she smiled teasingly. Raditz chuckled as he rolled them over, putting her on to her back and she raised a brow, “I see this requires sexual intercourse.”

Raditz snorted, “Yes it does, my Tights. Now… spread ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this one shot! I want to thank rogue_1102 for beta'ing for me! Please let me know what you thought! 😘


End file.
